


Raison et Sensibilité

by Akallabeth



Series: International Fanworks Day 2019 Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Books, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, References to Jane Austen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akallabeth/pseuds/Akallabeth
Summary: Jehan introduces Bahorel to a favorite prose author.





	Raison et Sensibilité

" _Raison et Sensibilité_?" Bahorel raised an eyebrow, and the book. "Prouvaire, dare I ask if you are arguing with Combeferre again?"

"Nothing of the sort. It's an English novel--quite good for prose. The events are somewhat mundane, but the author has a fascinating way of _seeing_ people, and really makes you consider how women's experiences in society differ from ours. Like Condorcet, but fiction. I actually think Combeferre would enjoy it."

"Sounds interesting."

"Yes, you may borrow it, but please no bloodstains." Inspiration lit Jehan's face. "I'll lend you some Byron, too. That's a much better aesthetic for brawl-damage."

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently all of Jane Austen's novels had been translated into French by 1826. Thus, Les Amis reading _Sense and Sensibility_ in translation is absolutely possible. Jehan apparently only learns languages for poetry, though.


End file.
